1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation device included in electronic equipment, such as mobile equipment, and operated with the touch of a finger or the like on an operation panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent documents described below disclose operation devices equipped with an operation panel. In such an operation device, an operation panel includes a position detector, such as a capacitive position detector, capable of detecting a position where a finger or the like touches the front surface of the operation panel. Additionally, a press detector capable of detecting a press of the operation panel is provided between a case and the operation panel. When the position detector detects a position where a finger or the like touches the operation panel and the press detector detects a press of the operation panel, the operation device outputs an operation signal corresponding to information about the position detected by the position detector.
With this operation, it is possible to reliably output an operation signal corresponding to information about a position touched by a finger or the like. At the same time, by pressing the operation panel with a finger or the like, the operator can easily recognize, by the feel, that the operation panel has been operated.
An operation device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-323457 includes, as a press detector, a switch or a piezoelectric element that detects a press of an operation panel. Since the operation panel is movably attached to a case, a gap is often created between the operation panel and the case. This tends to cause entry of dust through the gap into the case.
In an operation device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-64725, an operation panel is supported by elastic members in the outer region thereof. When the operation panel is pressed, the elastic members are compressively deformed to allow the operation panel to move in the pressed direction. In an operation device described in International Publication No. 2007/091600, elastic members are pressure-sensitive conductive rubber members. Compression of the pressure-sensitive conductive rubber members causes a change in resistance, so that a press detection output can be obtained.
In the operation devices described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-64725 and International Publication No. 2007/091600, the elastic members are interposed between a case and an inner surface of the operation panel. Since pressing the operation panel causes compressive deformation of the elastic members and produces a large elastic resistance, it is difficult to realize an appropriate feel of pressing operation. A better feel of pressing operation may be realized by lowering the hardness of the elastic members. However, this often degrades the strength of the elastic members and may result in inadequate sealing between the operation panel and the case.
The present invention solves the problems of the related art described above. The present invention provides an operation device in which an operation panel has a good press feel and it is possible to improve sealing between the operation panel and a case.